Lubricants such as lubricating oil and grease are used to reduce friction between moving parts. Grease is a solid to semifluid product that consists of a base oil, thickener and additives. Grease is made by dispersing a thickening agent in the lubricating oil. Most grease thickeners are soap, for example, aluminum, calcium or lithium soap. In addition, various polymeric thickeners or viscosity improvers have been used to impart consistency to the lubricating oils and greases.
Lubricating greases release oil when stored for long periods of time. The degree of oil separation depends upon multiple factors, such as, the thickener used, the base oil used and the manufacturing method itself. When manufacturing grease, it is important for the grease to have a proper balance between thickeners and base oils because if the content of base oil is increased and amount of thickener is decreased then base oil will be loosely held and is easily separated.
Hence there is a need to prepare a stable and performance enhanced lubricating composition that retains its properties even on storage without significant separation or loss of oil.